


No Regrets

by YetAnother



Category: Card Hunter
Genre: And Reader Being Not So Straight Whoops, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, Straight Boys Watching Porn Together, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnother/pseuds/YetAnother
Summary: You and your best friend Gary hang out in the basement all the time. When he mentions having never seen a porno before, you take it upon yourself to fix that mistake. And maybe make a few more mistakes in the process, but hey, you have no regrets.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I had to actually make this fandom holy shit. This game has been out for like what, over 5 years or something? You're telling me nobody has ever wanted to bang these guys? 'Cuz that's all I was thinking about when I was playing this game. Than and how fun the game is. It really is excellent. Well, I look forward to this getting exactly 0 views. Btw, I always thought of this game taking place like late 80s or early 90s ish? Idk for sure they seemed to have kept it pretty open but it just sorta has that feel ya know. As such Reader works at a VHS store, which I think is the pinnacle of that time period. That and arcades.

Really, what else were two high-school aged boys going to get up to in the empty basement of one of their houses? Card Hunter, usually, yeah sure, but sometimes you and Gary just hang out and... Talk.

About all kinds of shit, really, he's your best friend and it's not hard to see you're his as well – you're nerds, nobody else talks to you guys. So when the topic of girls and masturbation pops up, it's not the end of the world. A little embarrassing, sure, but he's definitely more flustered than you. That's just Gary though, he gets flustered easily.

Your eyes tend to linger on his neck as the redness creeps up it to his cheeks whenever he gets flustered, but he doesn't notice. You don't dwell on it. You feel strongly for him 'cuz you're close pals, not for any other reasons. You like girls, like any other guy.

"Most of the time I just sorta close my eyes and think about the, uh... The pizza girl..." He mumbles the last part as he ducks his head in shame. "I've, uh, never watched porn, though, so... I, uh, I'm kinda... Iffy about what sex is really like." Gary says, stuttering a little as he tells you all of his personal secrets. He knows you're not gonna tell anyone. You're a loyal friend, stuck at the bottom rung of the social ladder just like him.

"You've never watched a porno?" You ask, a little surprised, but not really. Of course Gary has never seen porn, he's a sweet guy. About as innocent as a hormone-filled teenage boy can be.

"No. The most I know about sex comes from that film they made us watch in health class and this weird book my mom gave me. "My Growing Body" or something like that. I didn't really read it, just kinda..." He makes a useless gesture with his hand.

"Skimmed for the pictures?" You supply, as you did the same thing with the weird puberty book you were given.

"Yeah, but they weren't good." He sighs. Yeah, you remember. Drawn anatomy with the flesh removed to show all the gross organs underneath. Definitely not anything arousing. "Wait, have you seen a porno?" He looks up at you, eyes wide underneath those dorky glasses.

"A few, yeah." You confess. "I, uh, 'borrowed' them from the VHS store I work at." Sure, you didn't ask permission or check them out properly, but you always returned them before anybody found out. "Why don't you sneak some from Melvin? I bet he's got some tapes hidden in his room."

"I took a magazine out of his room once. He got really, really mad at me." He looks at his feet, guilt on his features. "I haven't tried to steal his stuff since."

"Figures." You say, shrugging. Melvin is pretty protective of his stuff. "Well, how about I bring a tape around and we watch it together?"

His eyes dart back up to you, head moving to face you directly so quickly that it knocks his glasses askew. You reach out and straighten them for him, and his face only seems to flush deeper. "Won't you get in trouble?" He asks.

"Not if I'm careful. One of the perks of working part time at a rental store." You smile confidently at him, trying to get him to relax, but still he bites at his lip and glances off to the side.

"What if my mom catches us?"

"I'll come around when she's at the store or something."

"What about Melvin?"

"He's gotta leave the house sometimes. Doesn't he have a group to play with?"

"Yeah, but never at the same time that mom's out."

"So you're telling me you never have a moment alone? Doesn't that drive you crazy?" You can't imagine it, always being watched. It's weird.

"It's pretty annoying, but there's nothing I can really do about it." He shrugs.

You shake your head, a plan forming in your mind. "Look, I'll come around tomorrow when your mom does her weekly shopping trip."

"But Mel-"

"Don't worry about him, it'll be dealt with." You assure him. "Just relax and leave it to me. Tomorrow you become a real man. A real porno-watching man."

He stares unsurely at his feet for a little bit before smiling nervously at you. "Alright."

 

When you knock on his door the next day, he's the one who answers, awe on his face. "Melvin just left. He told me to keep out of trouble and gave me a twenty for pizza. How'd you do it?"

"Called up and pretended to be a tourney officiator from CardStock, telling him that we've rechecked the rules and found him to be the true winner last year. Offered him the crown and gave him an address across town. He didn't question anything, just hung up." You shrug. "It was easy."

"That isn't very nice." Gary says, eyes narrowing as he frowns.

"Hey, it's just a little prank call. He'll be fine. Had to get him out of the house somehow." You push in and shut the door behind you, locking it and removing your shoes. It's easy to feel at home here, to relax and loosen up. "Forget about him for today, how about you call up that pizza place and we grab a slice before the..." You pause for a moment, like the showman you are, "Main event." You emphasize, holding up the illicit VHS.

He flushes red from his neck to the tips of his ears. It's cute, and surely you can be forgiven if you stare. "I-I-I've already-y ordered a pi-i-izza." He barely manages to stutter the sentence out.

You laugh and push past him. "Of course you did. You wanna see her, huh? Get yourself in the mood?" You tease.

He curls in on himself, embarrassed. "S-Shut up!" He says, but there's no bite to it. You walk into his kitchen to grab some soda.

"I'm gonna head down, allow you some alone time with your girlfriend at the door." You tease before heading down. You faintly register a shoe being thrown at the top of the stairs when you start walking down, and you laugh. It's so easy to push his buttons.

It's only a few minutes before you hear her at the door, and there goes Gary, spluttering and nervous as he pays. You can't blame him. The pizza girl sure is pretty, and she's the only girl he really talks to on a regular basis besides his mom.

Still you feel... Something. You'd think it was jealousy, but... What's there to be jealous of? You shrug at yourself and instead decide to get comfortable on the couch. You wonder if it would be too forward to unzip already. You were the one acting cool and calm about all this, but now that it's about to happen you find yourself feeling a little anxious and... Excited? Nothing to be too excited about, it's just porn, but...

You'll be watching it with Gary. It'll be his first time. He's gonna get all flustered and horny. You wonder if he'll squirm in his seat, you wonder if he'll feel comfortable enough to masturbate with you here.

Your own cock twitches at the idea and you shake the thought from your head. You're getting too worked up too damn early, and over the wrong damn thing.

You hear his footsteps as he comes down the stairs, a pizza box in his hands. "A large bok choy and wonton." He states as he dumps it on the table. "Soy sauce on the side."

"My favorite." You say as you grin. Papa Manchu sure does offer weird ass pizzas, but damn if they aren't good. You grab a slice and take a big, greasy bite.

"It's a thank you, for the, uh..." He gestures at the VHS now sitting on the table, looking rather innocent for something that contains such filthy material. "You know..." His voice cracks and he ducks his head again.

You can't help your laugh. "It's cool, man. It's the least I can do for you."

The atmosphere calms back down as you both demolish the pizza within a matter of minutes. The box gets tossed to the side as you wipe your greasy fingers on your jeans. "You ready?" You ask, your voice low and tone dangerous as you grin a perverted smile at him. You pick up the VHS and head to the small TV sitting across the table.

"I, uh, I dunno... We just ate, and..." He mumbles, scratching the back of his head. That blush that distracts you so often coloring his face.

"Relax, man. No need to be nervous." You pop the tape into the VHS player, turning the TV on and returning to your spot on the couch. Instantly some funky music starts playing as the movie starts. Pizza delivery guy and a girl who has no money to pay for it with, a classic. You couldn't find anything with the genders reversed, but at least the girl is Asian, which you assume to be his type if his crush on that pizza girl is anything to go by.

The girl drops her towel as she offers a secondary form of payment, and you watch as his eyes widen, taking in the pretty girl's naked form. You snicker a little bit. "You should try doing this the next time you order pizza." You suggest, earning yourself an elbow to your side.

"That would get me arrested!" He says, glaring at you for only a brief moment before he returns his attention to the movie.

"Can't know until you try." You joke again and he shoves your shoulder. "Alright, I'll shut up." You yield.

The movie continues on and you find your eyes on Gary, your focus rarely landing on the beautiful woman that seems to have Gary captivated. You're just trying to make sure he's enjoying himself, you reason to yourself. Your eyes linger on the bulge in his jeans as his hands rub at his thighs nervously, like he wants to touch himself.

"It's cool." You say quietly. "Go ahead. That's what we're here for, right?"

His eyes flick to you then back to the screen, all nerves and hormones. "You sure? Isn't that kind of... Weird... With you here?" Yet his hands are drawing closer to his crotch, fingers nervously fiddling with the button.

"Nah, not at all. Only weird if we make it weird." You reassure, and finally he unbuttons and unzips his pants. You really shouldn't be staring but you can't tear your eyes away as he finally pulls his cock out of his pants.

You hope he didn't hear the little gasp you made.

It's a cute little cock, kinda skinny and around what you assume is average length if that health book you read through was any bit accurate. It's flushed red, just like his face, and you can't help but think it suits him.

You also can't help but think about how much you want to put it in your mouth. Now that's... That's weird. You're pretty sure that's not what straight friends do. Straight friends also probably don't stare at their friend's cock.

The cock he is now loosely gripping, hand trembling.

Aaaaand that trembling seems to be the only movement his hand is doing.

"C'mon man, you know how to whack it, don'tya?" You ask, probably far more interested in what his hand is doing than a normal friend would be. The attention you're bringing to his masturbation, or rather lack of, startles him into squeezing his cock, and if his wince and pained little yip are anything to go by, it was not a gentle squeeze.

His grip slackens again, poor boner flagging slightly. "I'm sorry, I-I'm just... Nervous." He's staring off to the side, away from you, shame painting his features. "I really appreciate you bringing the tape around and being so chill, but... I'm sorry, you must think I'm a real loser, huh? Can't even jack off right..."

You grab his face and turn it towards you, in a gesture that's unusually intimate, especially with his dick still out. "Gary, I don't think you're a loser." He relaxes minutely. "I know you're one." The look of surprise and hurt almost breaks your heart. "But so am I, and us losers gotta stick together right?"

The hurt and surprise leave and now he's got an embarrassed, but fond, look on his face. "Right..." He mumbles, with a light chuckle. He still can't look at you, his gaze off looking at nothing.

"And losers help each other, right?" The hand not holding his face reaches for his crotch, knocking his hand away as you wrap your fingers firmly around his cock, and both of you jump a little at the sensation. His eyes finally look at you again as he flushes deeper than you've ever seen before and a look of bewilderment overtakes his features.. "So... Let me help you with this." You let go of his face and smile as disarmingly as you can.

"I-Is this normal?" He whispers a question, the answer to which you've really stopped giving a shit about. When has the socially acceptable and the normal ever worked in the favor of a nerd like you?

You shrug, deciding to be somewhat honest. "Who knows?" You give him a little stroke and he shivers and that has you shivering too. "And who really cares?" Your eyes glance back at the porno, completely forgotten by both of you in this intense moment. "Why don't you forget your worries and just get back to watching the film? I'll take care of you, trust me."

He nods and turns his attention back to the movie. You turn your full attention back to his cock. You stroke it firmly, confidently, like you would your own, and funnily enough you can feel your own twitching as if you were. He whimpers and bucks into your hand, his eyes having a hard time staying open during this new experience. It's extremely cute, and you kinda wanna kiss him.

But that would definitely be pushing it.

So you focus on what your hand is doing. It's a weird sensation, stroking somebody else's dick. You know what you like, and you're trying, but it's kinda awkward to do it and not receive the pleasure that would let you know you're doing well. What you know for sure is you don't like doing this dry, but you didn't think to bring any lotion with you, and you doubt good boy Gary would have any sitting around.

Your mouth is salivating.

Well, you pushed it this far, might as well go for gold. You lower your head into his lap slowly, trying to think about every blowjob you've ever watched in a porno. You've definitely never done this before and if you blow it (heh, _blow it_ ), you might fuck up your only real friendship.

But you're too stupidly horny to really stop at this point.

The reaction to putting his cock in your mouth is immediate. His eyes shoot open and stare down at you, shock and pleasure painting two very different pictures on one face, and he moans. Loudly. You really like that sound, you decide.

You wrap your lips tightly around his dick and suck, slowly sinking lower. It's... A lot harder (heh, _harder_ ) than it looks in the movies. You can't keep up the constant suction and each time you stop a whole bunch of saliva pours out of your mouth and down his shaft, into his small bush of short, curly brown pubes. The excess saliva makes an obscenely loud, wet slurping sound whenever you move, but you think you like that. You're trying your damnedest to keep your teeth away while at the same time trying to remember that hey, you have a tongue, maybe you should use that.

Gary is definitely liking it, if the loud moaning and constant hip bucking are anything to go by. You grab his hips and force him still, because your untrained gag reflex definitely cannot take cock being suddenly pushed down your throat.

Despite it all, you're harder than you've ever been. You take one hand off his hips and press it roughly against the bulge in your jeans. You can't help the low groan that rumbles out of your throat. In response, Gary makes the most beautiful keening noise you've ever heard. You can't stop yourself from humping your hand as you try to bob your head as quickly as you can.

It's probably the sloppiest, most amateur blowjob of all time, but it's not like Gary has any experience to compare it to, so you're pretty much in the clear. One more hard suck and suddenly a bitter, salty fluid is filling your mouth as Gary lets out a hoarse sob. Compared to some of the pizzas you've gotten from Papa Manchu, it's not the worst flavor you've ever tasted (seriously, who the fuck decided to put calamari, pineapple, and cauliflower on a pizza?), so you swallow it all. When Gary starts to whimper you finally pull off of him with one last obscenely loud and wet sounding 'pop'.

You are more aroused than you've ever been, and immediately you're sitting up, working your fly open, and pulling out your cock, faster than you've ever done before.

The relief of finally having your cock out is immense. Your cock is a little shorter than Gary's, and you can tell he's looking, but you can't find it in you to feel self conscious. You're not the kind of guy to get self conscious at all, really.

Actually, the feeling of his eyes on you, watching you fist your own cock and start desperately jerking is... Well, you're not _exactly_ sure what this feeling is, but it's overwhelming, and it's really fucking good. You spread your legs as much as you can in your constricting jeans, letting him get an eyeful, making a show of how much you're enjoying yourself. His face is that perfect shade of red you love and you look right at him as you touch yourself, letting yourself be as loud as you want.

His eyes trail up from your cock to your face, making eye contact, and that's when you come. You hold yourself back from saying Gary's name, instead barking out a loud, "Fuck!" as you dirty your hand and shirt.

You're panting loudly as you finally regain some semblance of control over your brain and body. Your brain's first goal is to remind you that you just blew your best friend and hey, maybe you like boys. Your eyes snap to Gary, who's managed to tuck himself away and is staring at his hands in his lap, a light blush and a shy look on his face.

Then they snap to the still playing porno, and you tuck yourself back in, get up, and turn it off, pulling out the VHS. "Guess we're done watching this now, huh?" You say, putting the tape back in your bag to sneak back into work later.

"Yeah, I guess..." Gary mumbles.

You stand to the side of him, finally feeling a little awkward. You really hope you didn't fuck shit up with Gary. He's your best friend, and you'd kick your own ass if you just ruined that with your stupid horny actions. "Do you... Wanna talk about what we just did?" You ask.

He's silent for a good long while, and anxiety builds in your gut. "It felt really good." He finally says. "But I don't think friends normally do that. Does this mean things have... Changed between us?"

You shrug in a way that's much more casual than how you feel. "Do you want things to change between us?"

"No." He answers, firm.

"Then no." You smile, and it's a little shy but you gotta break this tension. "We're still friends Gary, best friends. If you don't want anything like this to happen again, or even wanna talk about it again, I'm cool. Whatever you want, man."

He has a small smile too, and he finally looks up at you. "Cool." He says, nodding a little. "Thanks."

"No problem, man." You wink. "It'll be our little secret." You look down at your ruined shirt. "Probably won't stay much a secret if we don't change though. Let me borrow a shirt?"

"Yeah, sure." He replies, shrugging as he stands.

You both head upstairs to get clean and change clothes.

You both spend the rest of the day watching crap TV, and if his eyes tend to wander to you and check you out every so often, you don't comment on it, and instead just let it make you feel nice and warm on the inside. You wonder if he likes seeing you in his clothes; you're sure as fuck enjoying wearing them.

When Melvin gets home, swearing and grumbling, you both snicker a little bit. He checks on the both of you and eyes you suspiciously, to which you just grin innocently. He must notice you're wearing his brother's clothes, but he doesn't comment on it, instead shuffling off to his room, probably to mope and be bitter.

"Maybe it was a dick move, prank calling him like that." You say, feeling a little bad for the guy.

Gary shrugs and grins, "Yeah, but it was worth it."

A warm feeling surges through your chest. "So you don't regret it, right? Even though you don't wanna do it again?"

Once again, Gary shrugs with that not-so-perfected look of cool, "No regrets."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this. But it's over now, and yet... This shall not be the only fic I write for this non existent fandom. Look forward to my next fic where it's Reader/Melvin. Which btw, usually I hate Reader Insert fics, but for games where the main character is supposed to be You, I find them alright. I also don't usually write second person POV, but it's what works for Reader Insert fics.


End file.
